The Diary
by TheShippingMaster
Summary: A look from Hermione and Draco's perspective as they enter Hogwarts, and how they keep how they really feel about each other a secret.


**Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone**

* * *

**September 1st 1992**

Dear Diary,

so this is the first day of my new school, Hogwarts! I just feel absolutely ecstatic to be in a magic school! I have so many things I would want to say, so let me start from the beginning:

"Ok, honey, you got everything?" my father asked, ruffling my already wild mane. I nodded excitedly and looked up at him. I met his hazel eyes and saw that there were tears in there. Grinning, I hugged him and mother and pushed my cart into the Hogwarts Express, waving my goodbye.

After I had lifted my trunks into the shelves above, I settled down in my compartment. Outside were older students, chatting and using their wands to play tricks. I smiled and opened up my book Hogwarts: A History.

"Excuse me, can I sit here?" I looked up and saw a quite chubby boy with a toad at the entrance of my compartment. He looked very timid and shy as I nodded, grinning broadly. "Thanks." he mumbled.

"No problem, my name's Hermione Granger, what's yours?" I asked, placing a bookmark in the page I was on. The boy looked startled and gulped.

"N-Neville Longbottom."

* * *

"Trevor! Trevor! Oh no! Gran's going to kill me!" Neville placed his hands to his head and started wailing. I rolled my eyes and tried to calm him down.

"Neville! Neville! Let's go around the other compartment and ask if they have seen it, ok?" I shook my new robes, which I had just put on, and went, out of the compartment, Neville following in my wake.

I went to the compartment next to ours and knocked. "Excuse me, have you seen a Toad?" Inside the compartment were there were two twin girls who had dark skin and another girl with a side-braid. The twins shook their heads while the girl with the braid eyed me. She looked away huffily. Smiling I closed the door and walked to the compartment Neville had just been to.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one." In this compartment, there were two boys; one with freckles and ginger hair and another with black messy hair and circle glasses. I noticed the ginger boy holding a wand and ignored whatever he had said. "Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it then."

I sat down opposite the two boys and watched with interest, the ginger boy shocked. "Er - all right." He cleared his throat

* * *

"Have you seen a toad?" I asked for what seemed to be the millionth time as I entered the last compartment on this carriage. Inside were three boys; two very bulky and very ugly boys and one who I thought to be quite dashing. He had light blond hair and pale skin and his piercing grey eyes struck my soul. I struggled to take my eyes off him.

"A toad?" He scoffed, looking to the bulky lads, "Having that kind of pet surely marks you as uncivilised."

"It's not mine..."

"My father would never let me have a toad; they are too disgusting and slimy." He continued, ignoring me completely. He looked back to me and gave me a small smirk. I scratched my bushy hair consciously and looked down, feeling my cheeks burn. I heard the other boys snicker as I saw two pairs of expensive looking shoes appear in front of me. I looked up and saw that he was centimetres from me, his eyes searching me.

"A simple 'no' would have been nice, thank you." I said and closed the compartment door.

I leaned against the wall next to the door and breathed out slowly, my heart hammering. I didn't recognise this feeling but quickly pushed it away and hurried back to my compartment.

* * *

We all stood outside two huge doors when Professor McGonagall told us to wait. She had said there was a Sorting Ceremony and everyone started buzzing. Me? Well, I started muttering all the spells I knew and began sorting those into which would be the most impressive. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the same blond boy approach Harry Potter. He introduced himself to be Draco Malfoy.

From what I took from his expression, Draco didn't like what Harry and Ron was saying. But before he could do anything, Professor McGonagall appeared and we all filed into the Great Hall. I heard gasps of wonder from everyone as we glanced at the star filled ceiling.

"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside, I read it in Hogwarts: A History."

There was a stool and a dusty, patched up hat placed on the platform. The hat twitched and burst into a song. When it was done, one by one, Professor McGonagall called up children and the placed the hat on their heads. The hat would boom out what house each person got chosen to.

I snuck a glance to my left a caught the pale blonde boy - Draco - looking at me. Catching my gaze, he winked. I looked back to the front and felt the same burning sensation in my cheeks.

"Granger, Hermione!"

I calmed myself down and rushed to the stool, my excited self overcoming. I heard a voice in my head which I thought to be the Hat. _Great intellect, plenty of knowledge. But courage and bravery is what is in your heart. Hmmm._ Gryffindor is the best house, please let me be in there, I thought.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I grinned and walked to the Gryffindor table. On my way, I saw the Malfoy boy smirk at me, although his eyes looked a tinge bit sad. I sat down next to a tall boy with the same red hair and freckles as Ron. But opposite the table, there was another boy who looked exactly like him.

Names went by in a blur. Shouts of the four houses continued as I cheered and applauded for each person who got into Gryffindor. Occasionally, my eyes would dart to Draco, his eyes meeting mine. Blushing I watched as "MacDougal, Morag" was placed in Hufflepuff.

"Malfoy, Draco!"

I sat up a bit straighter as he sat on the stool. He wore a broad smirk and his eyes stared right at me. It shouldn't have been a surprise to me that he ended up in _that _house. For when Professor McGonagall was about to place the hat on his head, the hat shrieked "SLYTHERIN!" A round of applause erupted from the Slytherin table. The Malfoy boy shot me a proud look and joined his table.

"Wotcher new girl, and who might you be?" The boy next to me asked a cocky smile on his face. I turned away from the Slytherin table and looked at him.

"Hermione Granger." I said, shaking his hand.

"Fred Weasley." He chuckled, leaning over and slapping the boy who looked like him. "And this is George Weasley. That pipsqueak over there by the floor," he pointed to the people left over, Ron, "is our brother."

"I figured, we met on the train." I smiled as he chuckled. I looked over my shoulder and saw that Draco was talking to his two goons, who I were told later to be Crabbe and Goyle.

"Hey, Hermione, a word of advice; don't go staring at Slytherins all the time, we're arch enemies, we are. Slytherins are foul people. Oh Pumpkin pasties!" I stared at Fred and thought about what he said. Slytherins and Gryffindors were arch enemies... Looking over my shoulder I saw Malfoy grin at me. I gave him a sad look and saw his grin turn into a confused look.

* * *

Later, after dinner, our Prefect Percy Weasley (There are a lot of Weasley's in this school!) showed us to the Gryffindor common room. We passed by an absolutely revolting poltergeist who went by the name of Peeves. Then Percy led us to the end of the corridor where there was a large portrait of a fat woman.

Percy had said something and the portrait swung open, revealing a passageway. We walked through and entered the common room, a cosy looking room with many armchairs. There was a fireplace where the fire crackled. I grinned as listened as Percy directed which tower was the girls, and which was the boys.

So here I am, writing in my diary, using a spell I learnt at home that makes your wand glow like a torchlight. There are four other girls in my dorm, I only know the names of two; the two girls from the train. The girl with the side braid's name is Lavender Brown, and one of the dark skinned twins, called Parvati Patil.

Well, I'm signing off here. Here's hope to a new, fun day of school tomorrow!

Hermione

* * *

**Ok, so this is purely fictional. I am going to change some parts of each part of the novel I decided to re-write. So prepare for changes! Endings are going to be different, so please, don't send hate that this and that didn't actually happen. THANKS! :D**

**TheShippingMaster has logged off.**


End file.
